Last Kiss
by Fishsteaks
Summary: This is a story about a young man and woman, both at the ages of 18 and living what you would call a boring life. One works at a grocery store and the other works at a fast food resturaunt. They finally meet durring a horrific experience.


b This is a story about a young man and woman, both at the ages of 18 and living what you would call a boring life. One works at a grocery store and the other works at a fast food resturaunt. They both work 6 hours a day throughout the week and come home just to sit in front of the television and/or computer, bored out of their minds. This is their same routine every day... until they meet one another in the midst of a horrific experience. This is their story, and I'm here to tell you about it. /b 

Voice: Damn it, Jescee! Hurry up with them fries!

i "Ugh I can't wait to get home," /i Jescee thought while recieving serious heat from her manager. She couldn't help it if the fries didn't want to cook fast enough.

Manager: These customers aint got all day!

Jescee: You want the fries? Fine!

Jescee angrily grabbed the spatchula and scooped up some fries, then angrily put them into the fry packet. She went to the front counter and slammed them directly in front of the manager, who was slightly surprised by Jescee's outburst.

Jescee: There's your fries, fatass!

It was about time to clock out, so Jescee walked away and did just that, leaving the manager a little speechless since she wasn't one to talk back. She was only the quiet girl who did her job, or so he thought.

Manager: You walk out that door and you won't have a job to come back to! You hear me!?

Jescee: I hear you loud and clear!

Jescee, knowing the manager was bluffing, walked out of the resturaunt with only her ass and middle finger to see.

Mike: Come on, baby. Five more minutes...

Mike stood at the register and stared very closely at the clock, waiting for his time to clock out.

Mike: Almost...there...

Unfortunately, and tragically for him, his supervisor walked up from behind. The supervisor was a short and scrawny nerd who wore glasses.

Supervisor: Hey, Mike. Could you do me a favor?

Mike sighed heavily and turned around to face him.

Mike: Uh.. Sure. What's up?

Supervisor: Christina called in and said she wouldn't be able to make it to work today, so could you work until 7:30 tonight?

It was 12:56PM, and Mike had been working since 7:00AM. He had made plans to shoot pool with his Dad before the billiards place closed at 5:00, and that's something he rarely does these days.

Mike: Well, uh...

Mike was dying to say no and literally tell this little guy to go fuck himself and stick the job up his ass, but he needed the job, so he forcefully swallowed his pride and his plans, and said...

Mike: Sure, I guess. I did make plans with my Dad to go shoot some pool today, but like I always say... Work comes first!

Supervisor: Awesome. I knew I could count on you.

The supervisor walked away as Mike turned back to the register, mumbling words like "fuckin' A, piece of shit, I hate this job" and several other obscenities.

Jescee got home and did the usual. She took a shower, called her Mom and asked what was for dinner, and sat down to watch television until it was time to go to sleep for work again the next morning. This time was a little different, though. Her Mom needed her to walk to the grocery store down the street, and of course she objected, but decided she had nothing better to do, so she agreed and walked half a mile down the street to pick up a gallon of milk.

Mike was going nuts as he had a big grocery load to scan through, and the shopper was an old lady that got on his nerves...very badly. But he stayed cool like always and put on a fake smile as he asked the lady how her day's been.

Mike: How are you today, ma'am?

Old Lady: Pardon me?

Mike: How are you today?

Old Lady: Son, I can't hear you.

Mike(under his breath): Dammit... Ma'am, I said how ARE you today?

Old Lady: Oh, I'm sorry.. I guess I'm doing okay. Just trying to make it.

Mike: I hear ya. I've gotta work 'til 7:30 tonight. Motherfuckers can't get the right help around here.

Old Lady: What was that?

Mike: Nothing, ma'am.

Mike was in the middle of scanning the items when a blonde haired girl walked through the sliding doors and caught his eye. He couldn't help but look at her as he blindly scanned more items.

Jescee's thoughts: What the fuck is he looking at?

Mike's thoughts: Now THAT is a thing of beauty!

He realized he was staring alittle too much as he noticed the glare she was giving him. He turned back to the groceries when she flipped him off and walked to the back to get what she came for. But Mike couldn't help it... he had to follow this girl and talk to her, so he turned to one of his co-workers walking by, who was on break.

Mike: Lance, dude... I know you're on break, but can you do me an ENORMOUS favor and take this register for me right quick?

Lance: Why?

Mike: I have to take a huge piss, man!

Lance: Oh, okay.

Mike: Thanks, bro. I owe you one.

Mike began to follow Jescee, and quickly cut through one of the aisles when she turned around. He hurried, almost in a jog, to the milk section... It was weird, but he had a feeling that's where she was going. He was about to hit the milk section when he bumped into Lance, who was going to do a price check on a small bottle of chocolate milk.

Lance: Dude, I thought you had to take a piss?

Mike tried to look over Lance's shoulder, but he had to answer the question.

Mike: That's where I'm going.

Lance: Well, are you forgetting that the bathroom's THAT way?

Mike scratched the back of his head and forced a smile, even though he was severely frustrated.

Mike: Yes, I am. And you're forgetting that I've been up since 5:00 this morning, so don't scald me just 'cause I forgot, okay?

Lance patted Mike on the shoulder and smiled.

Lance: Relax, man. I was just asking. For a second there I thought you were lying just so you could look at a girl in the milk section.

Mike: Now why would I do that?

Mike wanted to sock this guy upside of his head, but he needed this job.. so he stayed cool like always and put on a fake smile.

Mike: Hey, can you do me a favor?

Lance: Sure, after I do this price check.

Mike: Well I was wondering-

Mike yanked the bottle out of Lance's hand and chunked down the aisle.

Lance: What the hell was that for!?

Mike: I really don't know.

Lance: You're fucking weird, dude.

Lance walked through some double doors nearby to grab a mop and bucket to clean up the now broken chocolate milk mess down the aisle. Mike's frustration quickly ceased as Lance walked away. He put on a real smile this time and walked up to Jescee, who was looking for the cheapest gallon of milk.

Mike: Need some help?

Jescee: No, thank you. I got it.

Mike: You sure?

Jescee: Yeah.

Mike: Are you sure you're sure?

Jescee: YES!

Jescee looked up at Mike and remembered him from the front end.

Jescee: Aren't you the cashier that was just gawking at me?

Mike: I wouldn't call it "gawking." I'd call it admiring what your mother gave you.

Jescee: What?

Mike: You heard me.

Jescee: You're stupid, you know that?

Mike: No, I never knew that.

Jescee: Well, you are.

Mike: Am I?

Jescee: Okay, can you like.. fuck off?

Mike: Sure can.

Mike walked off with a grin on his face, actually believing that he scored. Jescee rolled her eyes and picked up a gallon of milk and began to walk away until a sudden gun shot went off throughout the store, followed by a crowd of screams. She and Mike both stopped in their tracks.

Jescee: What the hell?

Mike: Wow, that was loud.

Mike said this as he hurried to his new "friend"'s side.

Jescee: Are you going to check it out or just stand here and continue to be an idiot?

Mike: How can you judge my intelligence when you don't even know me?

Jescee: You kinda gave me that impression, jackass.

Mike grew smarter and decided to jog to the front end of the store, where he heard the gun shot. He was expecting to tackle some dead beat robber and be the hero, but what made him stop so quickly wasn't a robber. A heavy set man, about 5'8 with a beard and a standard 9mm was stumbling back and away from a crowd of-

Mike: Zombies?

Jescee decided to get nosey, so she joined Mike in his slight state of shock.

Jescee: What the...

Mike: Yeah, I think it's safe to say that I'm off work... Sweet.

Jescee: Okay, Mike... It is Mike, right? Why don't you do the smart thing here and take that fat man's gun, and proceed to shoot the living hell out of that group of psychos that just walked in, and are now munching on that poor old woman you were helping about 15 minutes ago?

Mike: Sounds good to me. I love this type of shit.

Mike normally wouldn't be so excited, but this is a lot compared to his every day boring life, so he was eager to get in on the action. He went up to the horrified bearded man and pushed him out of the way, taking his gun. He began shooting at the zombies.

Mike: Okay, why aren't they going down?

Jescee: Try shooting them in the head, genius.

Mike: Shut up. I knew that.

Jescee: Ever played Resident Evil?

Mike: It's the best.

Jescee: Good. At least now I know we have something in common. Now do what the characters do and shoot them in the goddamn heads!

Mike did just that and terminated the zombies as some of the employees attended to the wounded man on the floor.

Jescee: Nice shooting.

Mike: Thanks... It was a piece of cake, though.

Jescee: Whatever.. Well, let's hope I make it home in one peace.

Mike: Wait, you're going home?

Jescee: Well, yeah.

Mike: Okay, I know I was just bullshitting around, but on the serious side? There could be more of them out there.

Jescee: Okay, now listen to me... This is nothing like a video game, this is real life.

Mike: So you're going to tell me that 10 of whatever just came in here is the only 10 in this town?

The wounded man on the floor had something important to say, so he pushed a couple of the aiding employees away and spoke out.

Wounded man: NO!!

Mike and Jescee in Unison: Huh?

Wounded man: You can't...you can't go out there! There's...there's...more of them! Stay...inside!

Mike turned to Jescee with a smile.

Mike: Told ya.

Jescee: Alright, fine. So what do you suppose we do, mr. hero?

The other employees were surprised at how calm Mike and Jescee were.

Mike: Don't play that sarcasm crap on me, lady. I have a plan.

Mike had set the gun on one of the register mats nearby and paced around a bit, thinking of something to do. He suddenly stopped, startling Jescee, and yelled.

Mike: I GOT IT!

Jescee: What!?

Mike was about to say something, but stopped and sighed.

Mike: I don't know...

Jescee, and Mike's co-workers let out a sigh of their own.


End file.
